


Not Like The Others

by hesitantdaniel



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantdaniel/pseuds/hesitantdaniel
Summary: This fic is set from when Dan and Phil first start talking to when they meet. Enjoy :)**** also, this is not smut ****





	Not Like The Others

“One of these things is not like the others”. Dan remembered those puzzles from years gone by, although he didn’t remember where they were from. This didn’t matter to him as it was that phase, so simple yet true in all groups. Dan was the odd one out; he always had been. From the moment he was born, or at least his first memory, he had always felt different. Sure, he had friends, but he felt somehow alone, separated from them by an invisible wall that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to break.


End file.
